una pequeña historia
by cari-kun
Summary: Bella una famosa cantante que solo quiere sentir de nuevo lo que es ser normal y en el camino podra encontrar con una pequeña piedra en el zapato de ojos verdes.
1. una pequeña historia

_**PROLOGO**_

Hace 6 meses

Hola bueno tal vez no me conozcan soy Bella Swan soy cantante aunque anónima o sea nadie me conoce estoy tratando que una disquera me acepte y hoy me dan le respuesta final en una de las disqueras, mas importantes del país.

mi manager o sea un de mis mejores amigas Rosalie Hale, ella es lo contrario a mi es hermosa, con un espectacular cuerpo ,rubia y de unos hermosos ojos azules piel blanca y pulcra , como les seguía contando ella consiguió la entrevista con la disquera.

En la oficina

Buenos días-dijimos a unísono yo y Rosalie.

Buenos días – respondió un hombre de verdad hermoso para tener la edad que aparentaba era alto increíbles ojos verdes y parecía de mirada seria.

Un gusto señorita Swan, soy Aro Volturi usted estará acá con periodo de prueba y si pasa la haremos parte de nuestros artistas fijos.

Claro señor es un honor que me es tan dando e esta oportunidad – simplemente tanta belleza me intimidaba y nació mi problema tengo doble personalidad cuanto la sumisa bella se sentía en peligro salía Isabella una mujer decidida sensual y que podía poner en su sitio a cualquiera.

Bueno señorita Swan la señorita Hale dijo que era muy talentosa y espero escucharla –entramos a un sala de grabación n mi futuro dependía de esto y lo logre cante como nunca había cantado antes siempre mis canciones expresaban lo que yo sentía era mi medio de escape, finalmente abrí los ojos y vi la mirada critica del señor Carlisle Cullen así llama mi nuevo productor que luego descubrí que era muy amable pero eso no viene al caso.

Maravilloso tiene talento Bella si me permite decirla así – yo miraba TODO DESDE MI CASCARON NO ERA SOCIABLE y salio Isabella.

Disculpe Carlisle yo no soy bella soy Isabella y espero que no lo olvide – mi mirada lo intimidaba era seguro nadie se resistía a Isabella se que somos la misma persona pero a pesar de todo yo la controlaba no se si me entienden así era yo cuando me sentía intimidada.

Se que suena raro pero solo era una fachada para no mostrar mi verdaderos sentimientos

Era dura sin remordimiento alguno y critica si tenia que serlo no dejaría que nadie me lastimara pasara lo que pasara.

Rosalie me jalo y dijo- compórtate Bella deja de actuar diciendo que tienes otra personalidad sabes que no es así la mire directo a los ojos y le dije- mi nombre artístico será Isabella.

Pero tu odias ese nombre-me dijo mirándome con dolor por no entender que me pasaba

No dejare aquí que nadie me pisotee – en eso vino Carlisle que estaba hablando con Aro y dijo:

Muy eres una excelente cantante a decidido firmar el contrato en este momento-saco una hoja de su bolsillo y me la entrego lo leí todo me parecía bien al fondo había una letras pequeñas que no llegue a leer y por no quedar no le pregunte que significaba grave error pero no importa y solo firme mi personalidad no me lo permitía.

Y eso hace seis mese ahora soy Isabella una cantante de pop saben desde niña critique este genero y ahora estoy estancada cantando música que no me gusta si tan solo pudiera tener mas que una sola amiga que era ROSE no se equivoquen yo la quiero un montón pero extraño el echo de ir a la escuela poder salir a una fiesta sin que te sigan.

Fui a caza de rose y le conté que pasaría si en estos 6 mese de vacaciones que tenemos hacíamos algo distinto y a nació la brillante idea de rose ……………………………

Espero que le halla gustado es pero que me dejen un review

Y gracia por leerme .


	2. la transformaciòn

La Transformación

Bella pvo

Estoy harta amo cantar pero la presión de que si salgo a la calle todos me correteen o si simplemente me siento en un parque tengo que estar pendiente en que no me estén siguiendo es muy incomodo.

Se que cumplir mi sueño tiene un precio pero no me molestaría que por un par de semanas ir a una escuela como todos vestirme como deseo y no como una hueca chica de plástico estaba pensando en la propuesta de rose era muy tentadora.

Flash back

Bella se me ocurrido una genial idea – que le pasa esta loca nunca la había visto tan agitada en vida bueno si una vez cuando accidentalmente le dije al chico que le gustaba que se le declara de una vez a Rose y que no se hiciera el zonso (idiota) era lento que no se daba cuenta que mi amiga se moría por el.

Que pasa rose – le dije mirándola asustada

Tengo una amiga en la preparatoria TWILIGTH que también es internado nos podemos quedar como alumnas de intercambio volveremos a ser colegialas – la idea estaba genial el único problema es que cuando adolescente me veían se me tiraban como moscas.

Rose yo se que quieres ir tu puedes ir sola si quieres – la mire triste después de todo era mi única verdadera amiga me dijo : BELLA SIEMPRE VAMOS A ESTAR JUNTAS así que le encargue a esa amiga para que viniera ha hacerte una transformación para que no te reconozcan y legar a alas cuatro.

Fin del flash back

Escuche unos chillidos y fui haber que pasaba y encontré a una pequeña duendecillo con pelos en puntas y increíbles ojos color miel por alguna razón s me hacia conocido pero no lo recordaba.

HOLA SOY ALICE, y seremos grandes amigas – guau esta chica me caía bien .

Hola soy Bella - la salude

Bueno Bella déjalo todo en mis manos – metió un maletín de viaje era gigantesco no se como logro cargarlo se veía frágil y comenzó mi tortura digo transformación.

Cuando acabo eran las ocho de la noche estaba aburrida y le comencé preguntar como era la preparatoria o internado daba igual dijo: es hermoso te va a encantar.

Y que les parecen si tenemos una noche de chicas y les cuento como será su nueva vida, pero antes mírate en le espejo esa no era yo no lo parecía mi cabello era castaño con leves tonos rojizo ya no el horrible rubio que me habían obligado a poner tenia poco maquillaje y me encantaba la abrace y le dije : eres la mejor ALICE

Lo se mañana iremos de compras – me parece o escuche una música fúnebre y vi risas malévolas eso no se veía bien pero que importa tenia amigas eso contaba para mi.

Adelanto

Es hermoso ¿Cómo se llama?- le dije

¿Que te gusto mi hermano?- LO PENSE

SI ME ENCANTO me lo vas a presentar no ALICE – tenia que presentármelo estaba muy bueno.

Of course , claro amiga no hay problema.

______________________________________________________________________

Espero que les haya gustado espero actualizar pronto sean amablesXD


End file.
